


Métier

by biggopiggo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Businessman Erwin Smith, Daddy Kink, Dadwin, Drinking, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggopiggo/pseuds/biggopiggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a homeless punk; Erwin is a successful businessman. How do these two paths cross; where do they lead, and who will they meet along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Business Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely contraltosaurus  
> More tags to come, possibly trigger warnings as well

Métier

Chapter One: The Business Venture

 

Levi patted around his pants in search for the pocket that was harboring his Marlboro red 100’s. After finding them and sliding a cigarette out, he stuck it haphazardly between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag. Levi had been the leader of their troupe of thieves ever since he took to the streets. He wasn’t like the others, who were more into getting their necessities from others' discarded garbage. The thought of the grunginess alone was enough to make his skin crawl, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to find the lip ring and clavicle piercings, nor the industrial bar or the small gauges and studs that lined his ear now, in some fucking dumpster. In fact, for the last nine years of the twenty-four he'd been alive, Levi had lived between the street and homeless shelters, and he had resorted almost exclusively to thievery. That tends to be what happens when your uncle kicks you out at fifteen.  
"Look, just gimme whatever’s in your wallet, and I'll go, guy. If not..."  
Levi sighed and forcefully blew the smoke from his mouth as he heard the voice that spoke those words.   
God dammit. Farlan was fucking mugging someone by himself again--or at least he was trying to. As the leader of the group, Levi was the one who put that kind of plan into motion, and it greatly displeased him when the members of his group strayed from that order.   
Levi straightened the beanie that sat loosely at the back of his head and slipped around the corner of the dingy brick building, making sure not to touch any of the dirt that encased it, and in the dim light of a buzzing Bed-Stuy street light, he saw Farlan with his fists up at another man. Really? Just fists? Jesus fucking--  
Farlan’s body spun around to meet Levi; however, Levi wasn't looking at Farlan anymore. He was now looking at the mug-ee. He was a tall blond man, with what looked like a body that held enough muscle to beat the hell out of Farlan, but not enough to compete in a bodybuilding show or anything of that sort. Well, no wonder he wanted to rob him despite his size--he looked filthy stinkin' rich. The man wore a very expensive looking suit and dress shoes, and a Rolex (from what Levi could tell). His golden hair was perfect and looked ready for a photoshoot.   
Farlan clicked his tongue, knowing exactly what Levi was thinking about the stunt he was pulling. "Never gonna let me take the lead, are ya, Levi?”   
Levi’s eyes glazed over with the anger that stemmed from the temper he had always had, and he bit his tongue to compose himself. Like hell he was going to show exactly how pissed off he was at that little comment. That’s what Farlan’s comment was for; a reaction in front of the calm and composed man that stood in front of them.   
"Get the fuck out of here," he spat at Farlan with his eyes fixed on the suited man.“You’re not capable of this alone, and you know it. I, on the other hand, am; and that’s exactly what I want to do.”  
Farlan let out a “psh” and walked off in defeat, his gait awkward as he tried to make himself look unphased to maintain his dignity. Levi, meanwhile, had gotten incredibly close to the man. He slipped a small pocketknife from the pocket of his torn-up skinnys. He flicked the knife out from its casing and held it up to the suited man; Levi was thrown off by the expression on the man’s face. The obvious expression that one would expect from a person who’s being held at knifepoint would be fear. That’s not what this man’s face held, though. Levi knew exactly what the expression was--he had seen it many times before, and he fucking hated it. Pity. The man’s eyes were practically oozing with it.   
Levi’s brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to demand money, but before he could do so, the man spoke.   
“I’m going to give you this because it’s obvious that you need it. I hope you use it wisely.” His voice was smooth like honey and deep as an ocean. Levi felt his body tremble at the sound of it, and (incorrectly) rationalized it to be a product of the unexpected pity.   
The man grabbed Levi’s hand and placed something in it before closing it. Levi didn't look; he was busy thinking about how big the hand that took his was. The man flashed an oddly parental smile before giving a goodbye nod and turned on his heel. Levi’s eyes didn't leave the man until the silhouette of his dark suit blended into the similarly dark night. Once the suited man was gone from his vision, Levi uncurled his fist and unfolded the paper that was in his hand. It was...a fucking business card? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin leaned forward on his elbows and placed a curled finger over his lips as he let out a sigh. It had been a full week since he’d given that hoodlum his business card. He had hoped that the guy would have made his way to his business’s main building. He had looked like the kind of man who wouldn’t let a curiosity go without investigation, but now Erwin wasn’t so sure--that is, until he heard a rapid knock on his door preceding the entrance of his secretary--and some would say the cheerleader of the company--Hanji.   
“There’s a Mr. …” This is where Hanji would have given the name of a visitor, however this time she stumbled to find the words to use. “...young man here for you! He wouldn’t give me his name. Would you like me to send him away, Mr. Smith?”  
“Quite the contrary, Hanji. Please, send him in.”   
Hanji tried and failed to hide her excitement, and nodded happily before heading out the door to retrieve the nameless individual waiting impatiently in the guest room. Erwin heard the familiar voice and knew that it was indeed the man who had pulled a knife on him just a week ago.   
“Fucking finally.” Levi said somewhat loudly, and it was obvious that there was no attempt made to keep the comment to himself.   
Erwin watched the doorway for the small man to enter, and when he sauntered in, Erwin outstretched his hand to gesture for him to take a seat.   
“So, I rob you and you give me your business card? What’s up with that?”   
Erwin was caught a bit off guard by the fast forward past introductions and formalities that had become somewhat of an instinctive response to him. Being immersed in the business world, Erwin had almost entirely forgotten that there were people who were this incredibly informal. He certainly was an interesting character.   
“Well?” Levi’s face didn’t contort like one’s normally would when they ask a question. It occurred to Erwin at this point that the man had yet to make a definitive expression--only very subtle emotions, such as slight annoyance and confusion--which made him incredibly difficult to read.  
“Well,” Erwin repeated, his tone more like that of someone who was about to explain an infographic to a conference, “I noticed that perhaps you needed a job. I’d like to offer you a small one. All you would have to do is organize files and papers, as well as do some custodial work.”  
Levi remained silent for a moment, and Erwin hoped that he was contemplating the offer and not how to turn it down.  
“What does it--”  
“Ten dollars an hour, as long as you do it well.” Erwin flashed a short smile to try to amend the interruption. Levi bit his lip and took a minute to think.   
“Alright. I’ll do it.”  
Erwin’s mouth turned up in a half smile and he outstretched his hand again, this time for a handshake. Levi accepted his hand loosely, and Erwin tightened his own before shaking his hand.   
“Alright…” Erwin paused, implying that he wanted the man’s name and raised an eyebrow.   
“Levi.”  
“Levi,” Erwin repeated, finally finishing his previous sentence. “I’ll see you Monday morning at seven thirty sharp, then. Have a good weekend, Levi.”   
Levi nodded and stood from his chair before clearing his throat and making his way out of the office. Erwin returned to his original thinking position, looking down at the seat that had previously held the almost disturbingly skinny and highly underqualified male he had just hired. Perhaps he had made a bad business move for his own personal gain, but he couldn’t help but feel compelled to assist the man. Levi. Even the fact that he knew Levi’s name gave him an odd satisfaction that he wasn’t quite sure was entirely appropriate. Erwin shook the intrusive thoughts away and slid a manila folder from the much-too-quickly towering pile on his desk and returned to the most mind-numbing, as well as least favorite, of Erwin’s duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was finally Monday, and Levi awoke to the sound of a dumpster being emptied into the back of a garbage truck. He stood up from the steps that he was sleeping on and straightened out his beanie before dusting off his pants and heading off to work. After a thirty minute walk, Levi arrived at the office. Levi walked past a loudly-laughing Hanji’s desk and into Erwin’s office, Erwin working feverishly on filling out documents. He lifted his head up, and set his pen down on his desk before standing up.   
“Ah, Levi. Seven thirty was the perfect time to have you in come in. Could I have you make forty copies of this form? The copy machine is right out the door and around the corner. If you need any help, just call for me.” He flashed a smile, and Levi grabbed the papers from him before heading to the copier.   
The rest of the day was simple enough -- and boring enough. Even so, Levi was happy to be actually earning money rather than taking it. He put up a front of enjoying his current lifestyle, but it was only because he would be eaten alive if he didn't. The hours passed by, and Erwin and Levi (somewhat reluctantly) made occasional small talk about work in the office and the weather. At five o'clock that evening, it was finally time for Levi to head home, and he made sure that every remaining paper was stacked evenly on Erwin’s desk.   
“Oh, Levi!” Erwin called from his desk, as Levi had just begun to head out the office door into the reception area. Levi turned around, and grunted in acknowledgment.   
“I thought perhaps you might like to go to Club Maria after I close up here. As a welcome-to-the-office kind of thing. Can I pick you up at ten o’clock?”  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Only if you’re paying.” he said bluntly, and Erwin tripped over his word.   
“W--of course. I’ll park by the warehouse, then?”  
Levi gave a nod and headed out of the building without another word. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What, you took a job with that fuckin’ preppie? What’s got into you, huh?” Farlan’s face was what Caesar's must have looked like before his death, and his voice increased in volume as he spoke until he was shouting. “You wanna be like that?”  
Levi remained seated on the ground, his back against the brick wall of an old building as the other stood. This was the exact reason he hadn’t told Farlan about the job he had started on Monday until that Friday He had always been overprotective of Levi, and never kept from being jealous of Levi spending time with anyone who wasn’t himself or Isabel.  
“Because you like living like this? I sure as hell don’t. Get your head out of your ass and notice when opportunities come along.” Levi’s words were harsh, but he spoke as if he was talking about what he wanted to find for dinner.  
Farlan scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever, Levi. Have fun at your new job.” After Farlan had walked a few yards away, he turned back around to face Levi and walked backwards as he spoke. “Oh, and have fun takin’ it up the ass to keep it, too,‘cause why else would he be taking you out, huh?”  
Levi huffed to himself and tapped his cigarette to knock off the ash as Farlan turned back around and trotted angrily out of sight.   
What was that supposed to mean? Nobody ever hears about a guy being hit on by his boss, so why would Farlan even think of that? Besides, Erwin is quite obviously a ladies’ man. If anyone at the office, he’s fucking that annoying secretary.   
Levi forced himself to shrug it off as he saw a red BMW Zagato Coupé pull up to the curb. He stood up and brushed off the back of his pants, dropped his cigarette to the ground, and crushed it under the heel of his holey shoes. He was determined not to let Farlan or that confusing insult ruin his first time at a nice club. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin watched as Levi walked around the front of the car to the passenger’s side and plopped down in the seat. After he waited for Levi to buckle himself in, Erwin put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road. It was clear that Levi was thinking about something, but Erwin wasn't quite sure what. Whatever It was, it was influencing Levi to make an odd face. It was a silent five minutes, as Levi stared awkwardly out his window, and when Erwin had parked, Levi wasted no time getting out of the car, and Erwin had to practically speed walk to keep behind him. Levi flashed his ID to the bouncer, and headed straight to the bar. It had probably been forever since he’d had a drink that wasn’t cheap beer, Erwin thought.   
“Gimme… two shots of Everclear.”   
One of Erwin’s bushy eyebrows shot up. “You sure?”   
Levi scoffed and tossed one back as soon as it appeared in front of him.   
The bartender asked what Erwin wanted, and he responded with “a scotch, please.”  
“Should’ve guessed, ” Levi said with his lips pressed to the second shot glass. Erwin chuckled and thanked the bartender before taking a small sip of his drink.   
“How did the filing work out for you today? I hope it isn’t too boring for you. It just about makes me fall asleep.” Erwin gave another hearty chuckle.   
“It’s not too bad, “ Levi replied before ordering himself another two shots. “Just wish that shitty-glasses secretary wasn’t so loud.”  
“Oh, Hanji? Yeah, she can be a bit… overzealous.”  
“I’ll say.” Levi let out a small huff of laughter, and Erwin couldn’t help but smile. He noticed the dust of a buzz hinting at Levi’s cheeks, and cleared his throat.   
“Levi… maybe you should slow down. We have all night you know.” Erwin spoke slowly, unsure of what Levi’s reaction might be.   
Levi waved his hand dismissively, almost catching the side of Erwin’s face with it. “I’m fine.”   
“O--” Erwin was cut off as he subtly dodged the rogue hand. “...kay…”  
By the time Erwin was finishing up his scotch, Levi had downed four shots of Everclear and had his lips wrapped around his second shot of tequila, and he was quite obviously impaired at this point.  
“Erwin, d’you n’ Hanji fuck?” Levi blurted out from the middle of nowhere.   
Erwin choked on the last sip of his drink and, after catching his breath, he rubbed the back of his neck.   
“Uh, no.” Erwin forced an awkward laugh. “Hanji’s not my type, and also my co-worker. That would be highly inappropriate.”  
“Mh.” Levi blinked slowly, his eyelids obviously getting heavy.   
I should get him home. Home...right; he doesn’t have one…  
Erwin chewed on the thought of taking him back to the warehouse, but he really didn’t feel comfortable just dropping a drunk person off on the curb. What if he took him home; let him crash on the couch? Erwin bit his lip and paid the bartender for their drinks before standing up from the barstool.   
“Come on, Levi. Time to go.” Erwin held his hand out for Levi to help steady him, and Levi smacked it away.  
“I’m not a baby. I c’n walk.” Levi practically fell out of the chair, but, miraculously, kept himself standing before stumbling past Erwin and out the door of the club. Erwin followed quickly behind and unlocked the car with the fob so Levi could get in. Erwin sat down and buckled himself in, then turned to Levi to make sure he was buckled before they took off. Levi was not buckled in, but was in fact struggling immensely with the belt. Erwin thought that it looked like he was in a fight to the death with a giant grey fluke. He laughed through his nose and after receiving a slurred “shut up” from Levi, reached over to help.  
Levi threw his hands up in defeat and muttered “fuck it,” letting Erwin buckle him in. “Thanks, Dad.”   
“Just trying to be helpful.” Erwin forced a smile and patted Levi’s knee.  
“So, you’re not fucking Hanji, then?”  
Erwin sighed and took his hand from Levi’s leg. “Why do you keep asking me that, Levi? I’m not--but even if I was, what would it matter to you?”  
“It wouldn’t,” Levi answered abruptly, although Erwin wasn’t convinced.   
“Fine.” He turned back around in his seat and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Seriously, what was the big deal? Maybe he’s interested in me. Erwin shook his head. Yeah, right. What were the odds that the guy who tried to rob him and now worked under him wanted to be under him? Erwin’s mind was still trying to wrap itself around that question when he pulled into the his driveway, the car’s headlights zooming in on his garage door with each inch closer he got to it. Levi was slumped over against the car door and didn’t show signs of getting out by himself. Erwin should’ve guessed this would be the outcome from Levi’s appearance and living situation, but he didn’t want to be judgemental. He sighed as he shut off the engine, then made his way around the car to the passenger’s side. He carefully opened the door and caught Levi by the arm, helping him to stand. Erwin helped Levi to get inside, stumbling towards the door like some sort of four-legged zombie.   
Erwin propped Levi against himself and dug his keys from his pants pocket. He opened the door, which led to a decently sized living room, and walked Levi across it, plopping him down on the couch. Levi grabbed hold of Erwin’s blazer mid-plop, and Erwin lost his balance.   
“Fuck!” He didn’t yell, but his voice was frantic as he landed on top of the much smaller man. Levi laughed obnoxiously and looked up at Erwin. His laughing faded slowly and as it did, he obtained a warm look in his usually cold, steel-grey eyes. Erwin closed his mouth, which had been hanging slightly open and his eyes a bit wider than usual, and swallowed hard. He was shocked at that look he was getting. Was that… lust? Erwin cleared his throat and quickly stood up.   
“Let me get you some blankets.”  
Erwin left the room and returned with a spare blanket from his closet. As he placed it over Levi, he couldn’t help but stare back at those eyes. He’s just drunk. That’s probably all that it is. Besides, even if it isn’t nothing, he is drunk, and we’re co-workers. While Erwin was lost in thought, Levi had passed out, his chest rising and lowering softly. When Erwin came back from space, he turned Levi onto his side and watched him for a while to make sure he was alright, then took himself to bed, hoping that Levi would remember where he was, but not what had happened between the two.


	2. The Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin finds out about Levi's background and comes to a (not-so-shocking) decision.

** ** Levi contemplated leaving. It was humiliating to show up late for work. Sure, he had shown up on time for a straight two months now, but he didn’t want Mr. Smith to think-.  _ To think what? And why should I care? I hardly even know the guy.  _ Besides, Levi “saved up” and bought a button-up with a brown torso and white sleeves and collar, as well as a new pair of black pants and shoes from the nearest thrift shop for this job. It clashed somewhat with his many piercings, but he couldn’t be bothered.  

“Levi.”

That voice. What was it about that voice that made him...shiver like that? What does the shivering even mean?

“You're late. Close the door, please. We need to talk. ” Erwin’s voice was stern; something that Levi had yet to hear, even when he was robbing the guy. Levi pursed his lips and shut the door before making his way over to Erwin, who was standing behind his desk. He was the epitome of classy, his hair neatly parted, his open dark blue blazer matching perfectly with his robin’s egg button-up shirt. Erwin walked around the desk to Levi and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Levi, I gave you this job because I thought I could help you. Don't make me look like a fool for doing so.”

Levi blew a disdainful puff of air from his nose. “Don’t lecture me, Erw-”

“Sir -- please. I’m your boss,” Erwin interrupted. This only pissed Levi off more.  _ Who the hell does this guy think he is?  _ Levi opened his mouth to speak, but only a tiny noise escaped as Erwin tightened his grip on his shoulder. His shirt wrinkled under the pressure of Erwin’s large hand, and Levi shuddered at the feeling. Erwin smirked and leaned in, dangerously close to Levi’s face. He could feel the much larger man’s breath hitting his cool skin, and goosebumps began riddling his arms

“Oh, and Levi,” Erwin mused before chuckling softly. “You failed to mention that you were into men.”

Levi practically choked and pushed his palms against Erwin’s chest, to push him away -- why wasn't he pushing him away, now? Why was he just...staring into those eyes that put the blue summer sky to shame?

Erwin closed the gap between them, his full lips slowly grazing over Levi’s thinner ones as his free hand slipped up the back of Levi’s head. His touch was incredibly soft, like that of someone holding a tiny animal. The fact that Erwin was being so gentle showed Levi that he didn’t want to force anything on him, but was certainly hoping that Levi would be compliant.

“What are you waiting for?” Levi sounded irritated. “If you're so confident that I’m into you, kiss me already!”

Erwin chuckled, again, at this. “You’re so cute when you think that you're in charge.”

Levi’s pale cheeks were dusted faintly as his brow furrowed, and as he opened his mouth to retort, Erwin finally made his move, their lips clashing together, tongues battling for dominance. Needless to say, Erwin prevailed, his tongue slipping past Levi’s lips. Levi felt a warm tightness below the belt, (if he had been wearing one) and a small breathy moan escaped from Levi and past Erwin’s tongue and parted lips. Erwin resisted the urge to smile at the vibrations it created, and kissed the shorter male harder, increasing the amount of those small noises from one to an easy six or seven. 

Erwin moved forward toward Levi, guiding him backwards until Levi felt the small of his back thud against the faux-wood office desk. Erwin slid a hand over Levi’s pectoral and pulled his lips away shortly. 

“Levi..” His voice almost made Levi melt on the spot. 

 

“Levi.”

Levi’s eyes shot open, and it took him a moment to gather himself. Erwin had his hand on Levi’s chest and was gently shaking him awake. 

Levi groaned and sat up, placing a hand on his forehead. He rubbed his aching temples and inhaled sharply. 

“I thought you might be having a nightmare.”

“You could call it that.” Levi responded, and Erwin looked confused at it. 

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing. You were right.” Levi looked around, taking in the decently-expensive looking room around him. Levi’s brow furrowed. “Is this your place? What am I doing at your place?”

“Well, to put it nicely, you had a bit too much to drink last night. I didn't think it would be wise to dump you outside, so I let you stay here.”

“ _ Let me _ ...” he said in the form of a strained grunt as he pulled himself up to sit back on his elbows. “I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Well, maybe not, but-”

“Shut up and let me finish,” Levi interrupted as he pawed at his hangover-headache. “Thanks.”

Erwin smiled warmly and gave Levi’s arm a gentle squeeze before standing up, towering over Levi’s lounging body. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Sure. Whatever’s good.”

Erwin nodded and walked off into the kitchen that was separated only by a 90 °

island counter and a change from carpet to linoleum flooring. Levi, meanwhile, lay back and listened to the sizzles and pops of breakfast foods being prepared. When was the last time he had heard that? Fuck, it was probably around ten years. The smell of eggs caressed his nostrils, and he couldn’t help but take deeper breaths to take in more of the aroma. If ears and noses could have orgasms, his would be writhing between the sheets. 

Levi lost track of time, and before he knew it, Erwin was standing in front of him with his arm extended. 

“Food’s ready.” Levi took Erwin’s hand and stood up, eager to have a home-cooked meal for the first time in ages. He followed Erwin to the counter and took a seat opposite him. Levi took no time to cut off and jab a piece of omelette with his fork.

“Good?” Erwin chuckled, but he stopped shortly, probably realizing that it was his lack of a decent meal and not Erwin’s cooking skills that made him dig into his food like that. “Levi, how long have you been homeless?”

Levi didn’t hesitate to respond. In fact, he already had his answer ready. He knew that question would pop up soon.

“Since I was fifteen, so...nine years. “ 

     Erwin eyes shot up at Levi from buttering his toast. “Fifteen? Did your parents kick you out?”

      Levi couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  _ Parents _ . He shook his head and swallowed the bit of food in his mouth with a sip of coffee, which he picked up by the rim of the mug rather than the handle. 

       “No; it’s a long story.”

       “I'm listening.”

        Levi finished off his omelette and started spreading copious amounts of blackberry jam on his toast. 

        “Alright. My parents weren’t in the picture, really. My mother...well, she was a prostitute. My father, as I’m sure you could guess, was a random john. No idea who he is. Anyway, we lived in a studio apartment with a few other prostitutes and the pimp.”

       “A pimp let you and your mother stay?”

       “She brought in the most customers. Besides, he wasn’t necessarily the most hospitable of people. Very abusive to all of the girls and to me as well. When I was about...five years old, she caught a bad flu, and we didn’t have the money to go to the doctor. She thought she would be able to beat it, but…”

       “I’m so sorry, Levi.” Erwin’s voice was velvety and instantly made Levi feel a bit better. His mother’s death had always bothered him, but he wasn’t about to tear up in front of someone. 

       “My uncle, Kenny, had come to check up on her. For what reason, I don’t know. They weren't close by any means. He took me in, but he wasn’t much better than the pimp to be honest. He taught me how to steal, and when I got involved with drugs and drinking, his solution was to kick me to the curb.” Levi grabbed up the used dishes from the counter and took them to the sink. “Where’s your dish soap?”

 

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Erwin blinked hard, taking in the information. Was the conversation over, just like that? 

“It’s, uh...under the sink.” His voice was very quiet and melancholy. Levi sighed as he grabbed the soap from below and started cleaning off the dirtied plates. 

       “I don't want your pity.” He scrubbed the dishes harder, making a terrible squeaking noise reverberate around the apartment. 

       Erwin sucked his teeth at the horrid sound as he stood up and made his way over to stand behind a cleaning Levi. 

       “Levi--it’s alright to be upset about things, to show emotion.” Erwin placed a large hand on the shoulder of the smaller man. Levi tensed up; Erwin assumed instinctually. Erwin rubbed his thumb gently over his shoulder blade; not sensually, but as a friend might do to another. Erwin watched Levi slowly stop scrubbing the plate he was working on and begin to space out.

  
  


**_Six years ago…_ **

 

Farlan’s thumb traced over Levi’s shoulder blade. “Levi! Why don’t you ever want to cuddle? I feel like you don’t love me sometimes.” His voice trailed off. Levi huffed and swiped his hand away. He took a long chug from his (fourth) raspberry Smirnoff Ice that they had lifted from the liquor store a few streets down, followed by a deep inhale from his pipe. The room reeked of booze and marijuana, and that’s just how Levi liked it to be when he had to deal with Farlan’s incessant fucking whining.

“You know I do, so why do I gotta say it all the fucking time?”

“Because I like to hear it. Don’t be an asshole.”

Levi sighed heavily and plopped back on the beat-up couch of the warehouse where they sat, not finding Farlan’s words worth a response. Farlan crawled on top of Levi, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. 

“Levi, c’mon. Show me you love me.”

“How the hell am I supposed to show something like that?”

Farlan slid his hand down Levi’s stomach and between his legs. Levi’s legs sprung together like a steel trap. At least, that’s what he expected them to do. It was more like a plastic or styrofoam trap, due to his higher level of intoxication.

“Farlan- I told you I’m not into that. You knew from the beginning that sex is not something that’s happening between us. You know my history won’t allow it just yet.”

“Leviiii.” Farlan set his drink down, whined and pushed Levi’s legs apart. “Show me you love me. I hate not knowing. I need to know.” Farlan’s voice was different. It was the voice he had when they ended up beating the hell out of each other a few nights prior over an argument about taking in a slightly younger girl to the group. He sounded...gone. His hands worked quickly on Levi’s pants, pulling them down easily. Levi wished that Farlan was as weak when he drunk as Levi was. 

“Farlan, cut it out! This isn’t fucking funny!”

Farlan didn’t answer for a moment. He was too busy pulling off the rest of Levi’s bottoms. 

“No, it isn’t.”

Levi’s lungs felt like they were going to shrivel up and die as all of the air escaped from them.

“Farlan...you know about Kenny, so wh-”

“Kenny didn’t love you like I do, Levi!” Levi cringed.  _ He thought that this was love?  _  “Kenny was selfish. He didn’t make love to you like I will. Levi, I love you so much. I have to know how it feels for you to love me too.”

Levi had given up at this point. It was very clear that Farlan was going to take what he wanted, not realizing how much it was hurting him. It was either fight it and draw it out, or give in and get it over with quickly. He dropped his arms down to his sides, and Farlan took his place between Levi’s legs. Farlan lifted Levi and folded him almost in half before placing himself at Levi’s entrance, not taking any time to warm him up, simply letting a bit of spit fall from his mouth to his hand. He coated himself with it quickly and pushed himself in. As it was Farlan’s first time, he wasn’t aware of all the precautionary steps and that there really shouldn’t be that much resistance when he tried to move inside of Levi. Levi gritted his teeth and stifled a yelp as he felt the tension.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi turned his head away, not wanting to see his eyes looking down at him. He’d never be able to look at them again if he did.

“Answer me!” Farlan’s speed and force increased rapidly as he started to get more and more agitated with Levi’s unresponsiveness to his “love”. 

Levi stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the time, his teeth clenched and vision blurry as he tried to take himself to another place.

After Farlan had finished, he rolled off of Levi, giving him an “I love you” and a happy kiss on the cheek, and cuddled up next to him. Levi was never one to cry in front of others, so he buried his tears deep inside himself as he touched where Farlan had been. He winced and brought his fingers up to his face, sighing shakily at the familiar sight of crimson.

  
  
  
  


“Levi!”

Levi came back out of his trance to find the two of them sitting on the kitchen fioor, Erwin pressing a wet cloth to his finger. 

“You cut yourself on a knife in the sink. Are you alright?”

Levi nodded weakly. “Yeah.”

“Who is Farlan? You kept saying that while you were cleaning.”

Levi sighed before explaining the situation to Erwin; what had happened to him those six years ago with his relationship with Farlan, and how after they had broken up, Farlan had stuck around.

“Levi...I’m so sorry about everything.” Erwin sounded like someone had told him his entire family had died. 

Levi nodded again. He blinked and felt that his eyes were wet. He wiped them quickly, finally making eye contact with the blond. 

Levi blinked and was all of a sudden wrapped in warmth. Erwin had sprung forward and hugged him, his much larger body almost completely enveloping Levi’s. For the first time since before his mother died, Levi felt safe. 

“It’s okay to cry, you know. I feel like crying and it didn’t even happen to me.”

_ No...no, that would make him soft. He wasn’t going to cry.  _

As if struck in the face by the hand of Momus himself, Levi’s eyes could hold their tears no longer, and he rested his head on Erwin’s chest, shaking out silent sobs. 

 

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
     Erwin sighed quietly. He felt like crying right along with the younger of the two, but he needed to keep his composure now. He hushed Levi softly, rubbing his hand up and down his back. In the past two months that Levi had been working for him, Erwin had begun to slowly develop feelings for the man. He had always assumed that Levi’s past wasn’t the best. He had guessed that Levi just didn't get along with his parents as a teenager. He never expected anything like what Levi had told him today, and it was at this point that he decided that he would protect him from any possible harm. 


	3. After-hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year now since Levi began working for Erwin, and Erwin has decided that it's time to take their relationship to the next level; whether it was inappropriate for coworkers or not doesn't matter enough to him now.

       It had been about a year since the incident at Erwin’s, and Erwin was spending more and more time at work when he didn't even have to be there, simply to be in the presence of Levi. He had been having a months-long argument with himself in his head about inviting Levi to be friends outside of work. He knew that, if he spent more time with Levi, eventually being just friends wasn’t going to cut it. Every time he thought this though, he remembered what his father had told him about “the gays”. 

      Erwin clicked the ballpoint pen he was writing with on his desk and blew out the air he had forgotten to expel when he was lost in thought.  _ What would he tell his father?  _ He looked up from his pen and at Levi across the room at the filing cabinet. How long was Erwin going to keep himself locked in the closet? He had known since he was very young that he was interested in boys, and that was confirmed by the end of the short marriage he had been a part of. He just couldn’t keep lying to himself, or to Melody. It was easy to lie to his father when it was just a random fuck from a guy he’d met at the bar or from a hook-up site; he knew though, that he wanted more than that with Levi. Erwin shook his head and decided to make a bold move against the thoughts that his conservative upbringing hat planted in his mind. 

      “Levi,” he said, and when Levi turned to face him, he continued. “Would you like to come over after work?”

      Levi paused for a moment before giving him a “yeah”, and Erwin smiled almost before the word escaped his mouth. 

      Once Erwin had finished his paperwork, he signed out at Hanji’s desk as usual; this time wasn’t as usual as Erwin thought, though. 

      “Mr Smith!” Hanji whisper-yelled as Erwin scrawled his name across the sign-in sheet. 

      “Yes, Hanji?” Erwin asked as he wrote. 

      “Soo,” she practically sang, “your assistant…”

      Erwin’s head shot up. “Levi? Hanji, you know his name.”

      Hanji cupped her mouth and let out a small, mischievous giggle. 

      “What? What is it?” Erwin was starting to get worried as Hanji’s laughter grew each time he asked. 

      “I just wanted to see how you would respond.” Erwin raised a nervous brow. 

      “To what?”  

      “To his name. It’s clear you like him.” Hanji took a finger and pushed her escaping glasses up her nose. 

     “Hanji!” Erwin looked around at all the employees that were now staring at him for yelling. He calmed himself down and smiled passive-aggressively at a smirking Hanji. 

      “That’s not really app-” 

      “Ready, Erwin? Or are you just going to stand around and talk all day?” Levi gave an impatient tap of his foot, and Hanji’s eyes rolled from Levi back to Erwin. 

      “Uh, yes. Sorry. Hanji and I were just discussing her behavior at the office.” Erwin gave her a sharp glare, and her mouth turn completely upside down. 

      “Alright, then.” Levi walked past the two of them and out to the car, followed quickly by Erwin, who was  _ not _ looking to continue that conversation with Hanji. 

      The car ride that followed was the same as it was every time Erwin gave Levi a ride, each time with Levi engaging in conversation a little more than the last. This time, they talked pretty much the whole way to Erwin’s place, which made him incredibly happy. He was making progress, and, was pretty sure that it was time to make his move. 

      Once inside, Erwin turned on the television for Levi, and they plopped down next to each other on the couch. They watched a few episodes of  _ AHS _ , and when a show they didn't really care about came on afterwards, they started chatting again. During their time watching, Erwin had subtly gotten closer and closer to Levi until they were side by side, their legs lightly touching. This absolutely wasn’t Erwin’s first rodeo, and he was well acquainted with ways of testing the water to make sure he was never overstepping his boundaries; given Levi’s past, this was incredibly important to Erwin -- more so than before, that is. 

      “I don't suppose you smoke. Not with the way you hold yourself.” They had been talking about the recent lifting of the stigma of marijuana use in the area. 

      Erwin laughed at the question, and made sure not to overlook what he took as a compliment. 

      “I can see why you would think that,” Erwin smiled, “but in reality, I probably do more than I should.”

      Levi nodded, his lips tightening slightly in thought, revealing that he was obviously surprised that his classy, tight-ass boss was, in fact, a pothead. Erwin set his hand nonchalantly on Levi’s thigh, not breaking the conversation. 

      “My parents are very...strict, to put it gently...and when I got to college I had this sudden burst of freedom, partying all the time, drinking, smoking... I guess the party never really stopped for me.” Erwin laughed at himself, his hand beginning to move, slowly rubbing Levi’s inner thigh, although he never broke eye contact with him. This was partly to be sexy, sure, but it was mostly to examine where Levi was at. Levi’s eyes remained locked on Erwin’s, his dark pupils slowly, but surely, becoming wider, and he was fairly certain now that Levi was into this as well. 

      “Would you like a smoke?”

      Levi blew out a small laugh. “You don't need to ask.”

      Erwin chuckled and stood from the couch, telling Levi that he would be back directly, and made his way down a short hall and into his room. As he collected all of the necessary materials, his heart began to race, and he had to take a moment to calm himself down. This was definitely happening.  

     Erwin got back to the couch and sat down, somehow even closer to Levi, who took the materials from Erwin and rolled them a joint. Erwin promptly lit it for Levi, who took a hit, followed by Erwin. 

     “Y’know...Levi,” Erwin said after exhaling the smoke from slightly parted lips in a voice resembling it, “I really enjoy being in your company.”

       Levi didn’t say anything back. Instead, he took Erwin’s large hand with both of his smaller ones and placed it back where it had been on Levi’s thigh. Erwin hummed softly and wasted no time in tracing his fingers over the crotch of Levi’s jeans as he leaned in to finally, after a year of yearning for this, kiss Levi’s soft lips. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Levi’s eyelids suddenly became very heavy, and he closed them instinctively, softly pushing back into Erwin’s lips. Erwin slipped his other hand up Levi’s neck and into his hair. Levi let out a light sigh onto Erwin’s lips and tongue, and Erwin began to pick up speed, their kissing becoming more and more intense until their teeth clacked together.

      Levi’s chest felt like it was about to burst open...and so did another part of his body. Erwin made quick notice of the new hardness he felt in Levi’s pants, and began to unbuckle them, not taking his mouth away from Levi’s. Levi pulled them, along with his boxers, down and off. Erwin finally pulled away, a look in his eyes that Levi had never seen from anyone before. They contradicted themselves -- sharp and serious enough to cut metal like a knife through butter, but soft enough to wrap a newborn fawn in for warmth. 

      “Is this alright?”

      Levi blinked and looked up at him. “Huh?”

      “Is it alright that we’re doing this? I want to make sure that you’re comfortable with this.”

      Levi took a moment to process what Erwin was saying. There it was again...that feeling in his chest. Was this love? Excitement? No -- this was different. This was somewhat… painful. 

      Levi nodded, choosing to ignore the tightness over his heart, and scooted down into the couch so that more of his backside was available. . “Yes.”

     Erwin smiled at that, his hand grazing the tip of Levi’s cock. Erwin traced his fingers down i and further down still, teasing his skin with the sensation of his fingers. As soon as Erwin’s fingertips traced over Levi’s ass, though, Levi jumped in place. He shook his head violently, and Erwin retracted his hand as quickly as a human arm could move.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

. 

      “Levi! I’m so sorry…”

      Levi shook his head again. “It’s okay. You can...keep going if you want. After all I got you all bothered, so it’s only fair.”

      Erwin sighed through his nose. Poor thing...

      “C’mon. Stand up, okay?”

      Levi did so, and Erwin pulled up his pants for him, zipping them quickly.

      “How about you sleep in my bed tonight? I’ll take the couch.”

      Levi hardly nodded, and Erwin walked him to the bedroom. Erwin helped Levi into the California King with crisp white linens, and Levi was practically camouflaged with them as he was. Erwin pulled the covers over him and started to make his way to the couch in the living room. 

     “Wait!”

     Erwin turned around quickly. “Mm?”

      “Stay. I don't...want to be alone.” 

      The last bit was barely audible, and it was clear to Erwin that it pained him to show weakness like this. It was a complete opposite of his general personality.

      “Anything to make you feel better right now.” Erwin gave a reassuring smile, and climbed into bed with Levi, staying on the edge of his “half”, on top of the covers. This wasn’t quite how Erwin imagined his first time in bed with Levi would be, but it was better than no Levi at all, he told himself. He picked a diamond, for sure, but it was clear to him now that it would be harder to acquire than he first thought, but he was hoping that it would be worth it. 


	4. The One Where They Do the Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is prettttyy self explainatory. In addition, Levi lets something slip. what is it, and how will Erwin react?

“Erwin.” Levi poked a lightly-snoring Erwin’s arm. During the night, Erwin had wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man.  
“Erwin.”  
“Mm?” Erwin practically had to pry his eyes open, only to see Levi in his arms. His chest felt like a wagon of boulders was released atop a hill. After a moment of processing the scene, he started to pull away, only to feel pressure on the back of his neck. His shirt? Levi had the front of his t-shirt balled up in his fist.  
Levi’s eyes shifted to the side. “We’re dating.”  
Erwin blinked a few times, not saying anything. Don't people normally ask to be dating? Wait -- why am I questioning this? “Ugh-”, his voice cracked before clearing his throat, “yeah, yeah, okay.” He pulled Levi closer, running his fingers through his coal-black hair. “Levi… about last night… that doesn’t mean you have t-”  
“I want to try again.”  
“Are -- are you sure?”  
Levi nodded slowly.  
“Alright. This time, we’ll go at your pace,okay?”  
Erwin took his hand from Levi’s hair and, gently holding Levi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, connected his lips to Levi’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips. Levi’s mouth fit perfectly against his, and Erwin’s tongue filled it up even better. Erwin slowly lifted himself up, still kissing the smaller man, and shifted the two until Erwin was hovering over him. Erwin paused the kissing shortly to remove their shirts, letting their skin touch as their kissing became more intense. He slowly moved his hands up and down Levi’s body. Levi looked up at him, quizzically. Erwin moved his hand down, dragging his fingers lightly over Levi’s torso.  
“I want to feel you. Every inch of your beautiful skin, every dip and bend and curve.”  
Erwin watched as Levi turned his head to the side, Erwin guessed, in an attempt to hide the blush that quickly dusted his cheeks. Erwin chuckled softly to himself, as he unbuttoned Levi’s pants. As he pulled his bottoms down, his cock sprang out, and Erwin hummed. He bent down and kissed Levi’s thigh as he continued to run his hand up and down the bottom half of Levi’s torso. Erwin kissed until his mouth found the base of Levi’s cock, and once found, he kissed once more before slowly tracing his tongue up to the very tip, catching a dot of precum on his tongue as he got there. Levi’s cock twitched and Erwin looked up just in time to see Levi bite his lip. His eyes met with Levi’s and, in all of Erwin’s hook-ups, never had he seen the look that Levi gave him before. It looked like Levi hadn't eaten in weeks and was finally presented with a hot, steaming meal. That was typical, but there was a hint of something else, something Erwin couldn’t place, that set the look apart from all of the other guys. Erwin smiled up at him, and Levi bit his lip again, looking away.  
“Levi.”  
The sound of Erwin’s voice saying his name made Levi’s cock twitch once more, and his face flooded red again. Clearly, he was embarrassed.  
“Levi I… It’s okay. You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Shut up, I’m not worried.”  
Erwin shook his head playfully before wrapping his lips around Levi’s cock and teasing him with his tongue. Levi let out a soft whimper, and Erwin responded by moaning softly and bobbing his head up and down, vibrating Levi’s member. Levi closed his mouth and lips tightly, holding in any potential noise.  
Erwin rose back up from the depths, and pushed Levi’s backside up a bit, and Erwin slid his thumb softly over Levi’s hole. Erwin felt him tense up against his thumb, and he quickly looked up at Levi.  
“Is this okay?” Levi nodded. “Are you sure?”  
“God, yes, I’m sure. Shit.”  
Erwin sighed lightly. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”  
Levi nodded again, this time slower.  
“I know.”  
Levi might not say it, but Erwin could tell from the tone of his voice that he was thankful for the gesture. Erwin reached over and grabbed the lube he kept stored away in his nightstand. He squeezed a drop onto his finger and set the bottle beside them before running his finger back over Levi’s hole, this time dipping his finger in slightly. Erwin edged his way in, slowly, but stopped when he felt Levi tighten around him.  
“Shh..baby, relax. It’s okay. Relax your body.”  
Levi bit his lip and did as he was told. Erwin slipped another finger in, hooking them slightly. Levi panted sharply, and after a minute of this, pushed himself down onto Erwin’s fingers.  
“C’mon Erwin, I’m not fragile. Just...get on with it; I’m ready for it.”  
“Alright, alright,”’Erwin chuckled, wasting no time to pull off his pants and boxers, and line himself up with Levi’s hole. Levi blew air out of his mouth at the size of him. Erwin took this as a compliment, of course. Erwin slid the head of his cock slowly into Levi, whose mouth was hanging open now, and pulled back out almost all the way.  
Levi frowned. “Erwin! I said I'm not fragile, okay? Fucking assh-”  
Levi was cut off by Erwin quickly sliding himself all the way into Levi, causing him to yelp and shiver. Erwin smiled down at him. “You were saying?”  
“Hah...sh-shut up..”  
Erwin laughed and started to rock his hips slowly, gaining speed as about each minute passed. After a while, Erwin was slamming into Levi as hard and fast as possible, and Levi was screaming out his name at this point, had wrapped his legs around Erwin, and was clawing almost savagely at his back.  
Erwin felt himself getting close to climax as he made eye contact with the man beneath him. He screamed out something different this time. Something which winded Erwin and almost made him stop. He would have, if not to save Levi the embarrassment.  
“Ah~! E-erwin...I love you...f-fuck!”  
Erwin kept moving into him, until Levi began to squirm beneath him.  
“It’s okay, Levi. Come for me.”  
Levi nodded quickly and released soon after, followed quickly by Erwin.  
Erwin plopped down next to him, chest heaving.  
“I -- I should shower.” Levi grabbed his shirt and held it over his crotch, as if Erwin’s face hadn't just been there, and fast-walked awkwardly to the restroom.  
Erwin ran his hand through his hair and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. So, was that a heat-of-the-moment thing or...does Levi really love me? He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, the sound of the shower running filled his head like a deafening white noise.


End file.
